Love Leaves Scars
by Blind Deaf and Dumb
Summary: An old boyfriend Kate once had while in Alpha school and left after she refused to run away with him, he comes back and is still in love with Kate. Refusing to go away with him again, the wolf reacts by making a point on how Humphrey loves her for looks.
1. Chapter 1

"I was going to give you everything! I promised me and you can have our own lives together! Why couldn't you see it?"

Standing before Kate was a young adult brown wolf, tall and brawny with a black mask. He would have appeared very handsome if it wasn't for his face being covered in scars.

"I had a duty to my pack and my father!" stated Kate fiercely.

"YOU LEFT ME!" screamed the wolf, tears of anger spilling out his eyes. "TO BE WITH AN OMEGA!"

"No Jax! You were the one who decided to leave! You were the one who wanted to start a life together when we were just pups ourselves! You were the one who broke my heart and your own!" shouted Kate, tears coming out her own eyes. "You don't think it hurt me to see you hurt? I wanted nothing more than to run away with you! But we never would have survived on our own!"

"We would have been fine! Look at me, Kate! I'm alive! My heart still beats and it beats for you!"

"Of course your heart still beats; you're a survivor. You always have been," replied Kate sadly. Laying a paw over his scarred muzzle, she sadly went on. "But it's too late for me and you..." Kate removed her paw. "I mean what would you expect me to say to Humphrey."

"Nothing," responded Jax. "Just come with me."

"Jax," Kate cried. "I won't leave. Me and Humphrey love each other."

"He can't protect you from danger, Kate," said Jax. "He's weak! Everything is a joke to that wolf! And he only loves you for your appearance!"

"That is not true! How dare you say that about Humphrey!" snarled Kate.

"Because it's true! Do you want me to prove it?"

"Jax, I would love for you to prove it," said Kate. "Maybe when you fail, you'll then see my heart belongs to Humphrey now."

"So be it," said Jax grimly. "Forgive me, Kate. For this will indeed hurt me more than it will hurt you."

Without waiting for her reply, he swiped his big paw across her face. Blood withdrew from the side of her face as she got back up; Jax smacked her across the face again, sending Kate back to the ground. Fading out from the attack, Kate was stumbling to get back up to defend herself. Before she could, Jax pinned her to the ground on her stomach. Unsheathing his claws he placed a paw over Kate's face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Kate screamed, thrashing her head as the claws cut into her face and making her bleed.

"Making you see who loves you," stated Jax, putting weight over Kate's head. "Thrashing your head will just make this worse for yourself."

There was nothing Kate could do but continue to scream for help as Jax was clawing her face. Pain and fear was all she could feel as the wolf she once loved was taking away her beauty. It wasn't until the sound of wolves coming to her aid, Jax had ceased in his actions. Stepping off of Kate, she bolted upright to try to get the blood out of her vision.

"Just know I'll still love you no matter how look," explained Jax, his voice filled with sorrow. "I already proved he can't protect you. Now we'll find out if he loves you for you!"

Still trying to see out of her eyes, Jax was gone before the pack had come to help her. Five wolves of the pack gathered around her as she cried from the pain and humiliation inflicted upon her.

"Don't look at me!" Kate sobbed, covering her face.

"Kate!" Humphrey's voice shouted. "I'm here! What happened?"

"GET AWAY!" screamed Kate, blindly swiping her free paw at the wolves around her.

"Kate, let us help you!"

"Will somebody please tell me what happened to Kate!" yelled Humphrey angrily. "Kate please let me look at you. I want to help you."

"NO!"

Turning away, Kate began to sprint off into the trees. Ordering for the wolves to wait back at the den, Humphrey chased after Kate. The chase given had Humphrey running like he never did before. Kate was really fast. It wasn't until Kate was forced to stop at the edge of a cliff.

"Kate!" Humphrey stopped from behind her. "What happened?"

"Leave me alone!" cried Kate, refusing to look at him.

Hesitating for a moment, Humphrey gathered up his courage and went up to see Kate's face stained with blood. Deep lined claw marks were all over her face and muzzle; she was hardly recognizable. Catching Kate's eye, she suddenly broke down crying.


	2. Chapter 2

**FIRST SCAR**

* * *

><p>Some wolves don't see the evil in their mate's hearts. Sometimes they never see it in all of their lives even when it is displayed out in front of their eyes. Yet, on rare times the heart is out on their chest with every animal to see. Meaning that their evil is not contained but a wolf could still love that evil. Crazy isn't it? Kate knew I had a bit of evil in my heart. She believed she could change that. Meanwhile I was out to changer her. Sadly, we were both too strong on our beliefs to change for each other. I made the hard decision to leave her during our young days together.<p>

I had suffered from great challenges and lethal wounds. Though the scars on my face are nothing to be ashamed of; they're my trophies. Proof for Kate that I am strong enough to take her away and support us in a pack of two. I had made a silent promise to take her away from her unhappy life. I knew what Winston had planned for her... I remember the day as if it was yesterday when we turned away from each other... I truly regret that night.

We were both on the verge of completing Alpha school. Kate was chosen to be the next Alpha while I was the pitied pup that was let in their training as a possible Beta. If Kate hadn't found me in the mud half dead during her training, I would have surely died from hunger. How I truly regret that night... I can't say it enough or explain how much I do. I wished it could have been different.

Our Alphas were asleep as I crept towards my sleeping beauty. Watching her sleep always stroked my heart. Feeling love for her made me feel alive. That I had a reason to live. Training was just basics. Kate's love for me was the hardest thing I had to earn. I slightly pushed her with my muzzle with my nose, careful not to wake Eve and Winston nearby in the den.

"Kate ... wake up..." I breathed, pushing my nose again. "Wake up..."

Kate woke up exactly as I wanted her to. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at me. She knew right away I was breaking the rules even though she wasn't fully awake yet.

"Follow me," I whispered, creeping out the den with Kate right behind me.

"What is it?" she asked quietly once we were well away from the Alphas.

Hiding behind large bushes, I got right to the point, "Kate... run away with me!" I whispered excitedly.

"What?" Kate said, shocked.

"Run away with me!" I repeated eagerly. "We can do it. You and me. We're done with Alpha school in just a week or two. Run away with me!"

"Jax... I don't think..." Kate said slowly.

I wasn't wanting for her to say no. Her eyes were already doing it.

"Kate," I lost my eager tone. "I love you, and you love me. I can promise you I will protect you forever."

"You know I- we have a responsibility to our pack," Kate said, staring at my paws go up and down due to my anxiety. "We have plans."

"They have plans!" I whispered crossly. "Plans they don't even bother to tell you!"

I started saying the wrong words.

"How do you know they have secrets?" Kate asked, giving me a dubious look. "Were you spying on my parents?"

"No..." I turned my head away from her eyes. I never could lie to her face. Also, she was always able to see it in my eyes.

"You're lying to me!"

"No!" I snapped, still not looking at her.

"You just lied again," Kate stated. She walked to my side to face me. "Jax, look me in the eyes, please?"

I looked in her eyes hoping I wouldn't have to lie again.

"We have a duty. We have everything together. We have no reason to run away, we're too young," she explained. "And that's the thing about secrets: we are too young to know things until the time is right for us to know."

The sting of denial and her not knowing of her father's intentions made my blood boil. My eyes again betrayed me. Kate looked a little startled as I stared at her. "You have no idea what your father truly thinks of you! He plans to use you! He plans-"

"I have heard enough! I won't believe any ill thing you have to say about my dad or any of the pack!" Kate snarled angrily. "I think we should get back to sleep. We'll forget this talk ever happened, okay?"

Kate was walking away when I stated clearly, "No, Kate. I'm going to give you a choice: come with me and live free and happy or face a great disappointment."

She looked back at me with fire in her eyes. The sight of it told me I was going to be given the dark side of Kate.

"Then I choose the great disappointment!" Kate snapped. "Now get back to sleep! We shouldn't even be here now."

"No... I'm leaving," I whispered loud enough for her to hear me. "I'm really leaving. If you don't come with me you're gonna regret it later."

I did not expect for Kate to stand her ground. Look at me in a way she never did before. Like she hated every bit of me all of a sudden. As if we were never best friends and extreme enemies.

"You can't control my life," she spoke furiously. "/if you want to leave then leave. No one is stopping you. Not even me."

Deep down I wanted to beg for her to come with me, but the higher feeling of letting her destroy her life without me was more appealing to me at the time. I turned around without looking back. She would miss me tomorrow and I wasn't coming back until she would see the truth and follow me willingly when it was time. Just after I was a long away ahead a tear escaped my eye ... and that was how I received my first scar. I swiped at my watery eye so hard it drew blood.

**8**

Kate hadn't moved as she watched her first true love disappear into the night. She felt deeply sad and couldn't help wondering what made them both so mad at each other? Jax being bossy, Kate snapping easily at his request. Kate loved him and would have loved to run off with him but she had a duty to her pack. She would not let her pack down for young love. Young love was in a strange way: dangerous.

Turning around to head back to the den, Kate jumped to see her father standing right in front of her. She spluttered for words nervously.

"D- dad, I was.. I d-"

"It's alright, Kate," Winston spoke calmly. "I'm proud of you."

"What about Jax? Shouldn't we ... bring him back?" Kate asked, worried.

"We can't force him to follow other paths than the ones he desires," Winston told her. "He'll learn from his actions whether he chose the right one."

"Jax ... said something about a secret..." Kate spoke unsure if this was the right thing to ask.

"When you're older you'll know," Winston replied. "When you're older everything will be revealed. Just remember that we love you and will let nothing bad happen to you. Now let's get back to the den."

"I love you, Dad," Kate said softly, following her father.

"I love you, too, Kate. I love you, too."


End file.
